Derek, Casey, and A Baby?
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: This is my sequel to my songfic to Why? by Jason Aldean. This is my first actual story. Well my first one that is an actual story not a songfic. The title says it all. The dramas of being parents at sixteen. Of Course Dasey. Rating M to be safe!
1. A pregnant Casey

"Casey

"Casey?" Derek asked as he knocked on her door. "What?" she answered. "I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk. I know I keep apologizing and then doing the exact same thing again. I'm sorry Casey. We chose to….well…..you know. There are consequences for everything you do. Sometimes good sometimes bad. But we both made the mistake so we both are going to fix it." He said and she opened the door. He came and sat down beside her and held her tight as she cried.

After a half an hour of Casey crying and Derek comforting her in complete silence Casey finally said something. "Derek, what are we going to do?" she asked. "Well it's really not my choice what we do about it. Considering I'm not the one with the baby inside of me." He said. "That's true but if we decide to keep it then we both will have to take care of it." Casey said. "Ok there's one thing. I am soooo not killing an innocent baby. Don't you think it would be hard on both of us if we gave it up?" He asked. "Yeah. It would be hard. I could never live it down. So we are going to do this?" she asked as she wiped away the last bit of tears that fell from her eyes. "I guess we are." He said and walked out of her room and into his.

Derek lie on his bed thinking about the situation. _How could this be happening? I'm only sixteen. I'm still a kid and now I'm going to have one of my own._ He thought to himself. He needed to talk to someone about it. So he sent an IM to Sam.

D.x.HockeyMan: Sam, you there? I need to talk to you.

SamaJama: Hey D. What's up?

D.x.HockeyMan: Man Sam. I….or we….. screwed up bad.

SamaJama: D what happened?

D.x.HockeyMan: It's Casey

SamaJama: What wrong! Is she okay? What happened?!

D.x.HockeyMan: Yeah. You really are over her. :\

SamaJama: Man whatever. Just tell me what happened.

D.x.HockeyMan: Dude she's……

SamaJama: WTF? Just tell me!!

D.x.HockeyMan: She's pregnant……

SamaJama: WHAT!? OH MY GOD!? WHO'S THE FATHER? Wait before you told me you said WE screwed up….D are you the father?

D.x.HockeyMan: Yeah man I am

SamaJama: What? How could you….I mean…..I thought you hated her?

D.x.HockeyMan: No Sam I love her.

SamaJama: Man. I'm sorry I just don't know what to tell you.

D.x.HockeyMan: Well man I got to go. Nora's calling for dinner. I'll talk to you later.

SamaJama: See ya D!

Samajama Has Now Signed Off

Derek stood up from his computer and took a deep breath. _I can do this….I mean I'm Derek….I can so do this…..Can't I?_ he thought to himself. He sighed and walked downstairs to the table and sat down at his normal seat and began to eat.

**A/N: Yeah I know kind of a short first chapter. But I promise they will get longer. Let me know if you like it or if you hate it! DaSey.x.GuRl**


	2. The Move

Everyone was at the table eating

Everyone was at the table eating. Nora made some kind of chicken thing. No one could really tell what it was so Derek being his normal safe said, "What is this?". "It's Spicy Chicken Parmesan." Nora said. "It looks like puke." Marti said. Everyone at the table said Marti?! Except for Derek who was laughing. "It's ok. I think I might have messed up the recipe a bit." Nora said. "A bit? More like a lot." Derek said earning him a slap on the head from George. "What?" he asked. "I'm going to go order some pizza." Nora said and walked into the kitchen.

Derek and Casey sat on the couch and everyone else did there thing while they waited for the pizza to arrive. "So are we going to tell them?" Derek whispered to Casey. "Yeah let's go in there and in the middle of dinner burst out saying Hey guess what? Me and Derek have been secretly dating for 3 months now and I'm going to have his baby! No Derek we are not going to tell them." Casey said as loud as she could whisper. "Ok but they are going to find out soon enough. I just think it would be better to go ahead and tell them than to wait." Derek whispered. "Ok maybe you're right. I guess it would go better if we told them now." Casey whispered but not so soft that Nora couldn't hear her. "Tell who what?" Nora asked coming up behind Casey and Derek."Uh…Well……Mom we need to tell you and George something." Casey said nervously. "I have a feeling it's not good news?" Nora asked. "Not really." Casey replied. "Well in that case let's wait until after dinner." Nora said and Casey and Derek nodded.

After dinner George, Nora, Casey and Derek sat in the living room. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti had gone to bed. "Alright now. What's up?" Nora asked. Casey looked at Derek and he nodded as to say 'go on I'll help you'. "Mom?" Casey asked. "Yes Casey. Go on." Nora said. "Alright. Here it goes. Well me and Derek have……kind of sort of been dating for three months." Casey said. George and Nora's mouths both dropped to the floor. "What b-but I though you two loathed eachother?" George said. "Not anymore. We realized our fighting was just a way to cover up our feelings for each other. Now Casey would you like to continue or me?" Derek said and asked. "What there's more?" George said shocked. "Yes there is. Derek will you tell them?" Casey said. "Ok. Well……Nora, Dad please don't be mad at Casey or kill me ok?" Derek asked. "Okay Derek now what is it?" Nora said. "Casey's pregnant." Derek said. "WHAT THE HELL? DEREK YOU TWO ARE FREAKING SIXTEEN AND CASEY'S ALREADY PREGNANT?" George screamed. "Yes dad. F.Y.I we love each other and are going to raise this baby like and other couple in there 20's would do." Derek said. "NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU AREN'T!" George said. "What? Y-you are k-kicking us o-out?" Casey studdered. "If you are going to keep this baby then yes." He said. Casey ran upstairs and slammed her door. "NICE GOING DAD. YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED DAD. I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS DREAM OF KICKING MY SON AND STEP-DAUGHTER OUT OF THE HOUSE WITH A BABY COMING. YOU ASS." Derek yelled and ran up the stairs after Casey.

"Casey. Baby it's me. Open up." Derek said as he knocked on Casey's door. Casey opened the door and Derek sat on her bed hugging her tightly. "Derek now what are we going to do?" she asked. "Well, Casey I love you and even though this baby is not born yet I love it. I'm not going to abandon you or the baby. I will get a job and we can get an apartment. It'll be hard Casey but it'll all be worth it to get to be together and raise a baby. Our very own baby." He said. "Derek I don't want to ruin your life. You have your whole life ahead of you. How are you going to become a professional hockey player with a baby?" Casey said. "Casey, WE made this baby. It's as much my responsibility as it is yours. It will not ruin my life it may set it back a bit but not ruin it. It'll all be fine Casey. I love you." Derek said. "Okay. Thank you so much Derek. I love you too." Casey said and kissed Derek very passionately. "I figure we're going to need to be out of here soon. I'll get Sam to help us find an apartment. Then we will be out of here by tomorrow." Derek said. "Okay." Casey said. Derek picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room and tucked her in. He then got into the bed right beside her and snuggled up to her. He held her tight and within a few moments they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next day Casey and Derek woke up before everyone else. They met up with Sam and began looking for apartments. "Man D. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Sam said. "We're going to be ok Sam. I won't let anything happen to your precious Casey whom is now my precious Casey." Derek said. "Stop bragging. Thanks for helping us Sam. You know I still love you." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Sam knew she meant it as a friend and so did Derek. They searched every apartment nearby to Sam's house and finally found one that was pretty nice and that they could afford. It was a one bedroom. They figured they could make due with it. They payed for their first months rents and piled into the prince. They pulled up infront of Sam's house. "Thanks again." Casey said. Sam nodded a your welcome and walked into his house.

Derek drove down the road and saw from the corner of his eyes a tear fall down Casey's cheek. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. "I just wish George and mom weren't like this. It would be so much easier having support from them than being disowned by them." She answered wiping her tear from her cheek. "Hey Babe. It's going to be okay. We're going to do just fine. I called my mom and if for some reason we need her she said she would be on the next flight here." Derek said. "Okay. Thanks." Casey said as she grasped Derek's hands in her own.

They arrived home and immediately began packing there things. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti didn't know what was happening. Casey and Derek packed all of their stuff and began loading the prince up. "Bye George." Derek said sternly as he walked out with the last of his baggage. "We'll be back to get the furniture tomorrow." He added then him and Casey got into the car and drove to their new home.


	3. Derek!

"Well here we are." Derek said as he parked the prince at their new apartment.

"Derek aren't you scared?" Casey asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah I am. But I promise as I've said before we will get through this Case." Derek said as he pulled out the key and opened the door to their new home.

"Um Derek?" Casey asked as she looked at the empty apartment.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Do you notice anything wrong with this picture. I mean we have all of our clothes and everything. Do you notice anything missing?" Casey asked.

"Well yeah the furniture." Derek said like she was stupid.

"Yeah well you donut head where are we going to sleep?" she asked as she slapped his head.

"Ow! Oh I never thought about that." He said as he rubbed his head. "Sorry." He added.

"Yeah well it's okay. We can sleep on the floor. I swear Derek sometimes or well all the time you can be so stupid." She said.

"Well I may be stupid but I'm sexy right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah yeah whatever." She said as she kissed him.

"You know I am or you wouldn't have just done that." He said with the same smirk still on his face.

"Ok you're sexy. Now back to reality here. We need to bring all of our bags up here and unpack so we can find blankets to sleep on. If not we'll freeze our butts off." She said.

"You know if we don't find any I can keep you warm." He said.

"Shut up and help me bring these bags in." she said as she dragged him out the door.

The two brought bad after bag in. When they finally brought all of them in they began searching for blankets.

"What the hell? Out of all these freaking bags we can't find one freaking blanket." Casey yelled frustrated.

"Isn't it a little early for mood swings." Derek said not meaning anything by it. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"You know what Derek? You are the same dumb teenager you were 3 months ago. I thought you said you were sorry. I guess I shouldn't have led myself to believe you. I knew you couldn't change from being such a jerk!" she yelled and picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Casey wait. Really I didn't mean anything by it." Derek said but she was already out the door. _There you go again. Stupid can't you just be nice to her._ Derek thought to himself.

Casey got into the prince and started to drive. Why does Derek have to be so insensitive? Maybe he wasn't being that way. Maybe he really didn't mean anything by it. Am I the one being unreasonable? Oh well I just walked out. Crap I have no where to go. My life isn't that great right now. As a matter of fact it sucks. Casey thought to herself. She knew Emily would let her spend the night. But Emily didn't know anything about what had happened. She didn't know Casey and Derek had been dating. She didn't know Casey was pregnant. She didn't even know Casey liked Derek. So she figured she should call her if she wanted to stay somewhere other than on the streets tonight.

"Come on Em pick up pick up." Casey said as she was calling her.

"Hello." Emily said as she answered the phone.

"Em please don't freak. I have to tell you something very big." Casey

"Ok well so do I." Emily said.

"Ok well I think you might should go first." Casey said

"Alright well. Me and Sam are dating." Emily screamed into the phone excitedly

"Wow Em that's great!" Casey said.

"Yeah I know. So what's up with you?" Emily said.

"Well I don't know how to say this. I guess I'll just come right out and tell you. MeandDerekhavebeendatingfor3monthsandI'mpregnant." Casey said so fast Emily could not understand her.

"Okay all I heard was Derek dating and baby. Say it again." Emily said.

"Me and Derek have been dating for 3 months and I'm pregnant…..with his baby." Casey said.

"Oh my Gosh Casey. Why didn't you tell me?" Emily said loudly into the phone.

"I thought you would be mad at me. Are you?" Casey said hoping Emily would say no.

"No I guess I'm not. So why are you just telling me this now. Is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sort of. Well George kind of kicked me and Derek out. So we went and found an apartment and moved in today. We forgot furniture so we didn't have a bed to sleep in. I got mad because we didn't bring any blankets to sleep on and then Derek said something that pissed me off. I got mad and drove off. Now I need somewhere to stay." Casey said and tears fell.

"Wow Casey. I'm sorry. You know you can stay with me tonight. So I'll wait up for you." Emily said.

"Thanks so much Em! You're the best friend ever." Casey said and hung the phone up.

She was about a half and hour from Emily's house. She began driving and turned up the radio really loud. She cried the whole way there. Then she finally reached Emily's house.

"Hey Case come on in." Emily said as she opened the door and Casey stepped in.

"Thanks again Em for letting me stay here." Casey said.

"You know you are always welcome here." Emily said and she walked up the stairs to her room. Casey sat down oh her bed.

"Derek might be here tonight. He'll probably come looking for me and if he knows me well enough he will come here." Casey said.

"Well as for right now he isn't here. You are still a teenager so let's act like nothing happened. Let's just have a sleepover." Emily said.

"Can we watch The Notebook?" Casey asked.

"Ugh I guess we can." Emily said. She hated that movie because she had seen it a million times. Casey loved it though so she had to watch it.

"Yay!" Casey screamed.

They were half way into the movie when sure enough someone knocked on the door.

"Derek." Both girls said in unison.


	4. Shower scam

"Well I guess we have to let him in don't we

"Well I guess we have to let him in don't we?" Emily asked.

"Yes! I feel like I was the one at fault. I over exaggerated." Casey said and opened the door.

"Hey." Casey said to Derek when she opened up the door.

"Hey. I thought I might find you here." Derek said.

"Yeah…." Casey said.

"Well….I….uh….I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you feelings. I….I was just joking. I'm sorry." Derek said.

"I'm sorry too. I went way over board. After I left I realized you didn't mean anything by it. Derek, I love you. I always have and always will." Casey said.

"I love you too Casey. So you forgive me?" Derek asked.

"Only if you forgive me." Casey said.

"Good. I forgive you. Let's go back to our bed-less apartment." Derek said with a smirk.

"Okay." Casey said and the two walked out and got into the prince and drove away.

"Your welcome. Bye." Emily said when Casey didn't even say bye to her.

"Hey. Don't you need to be like checked or something." Derek asked Casey as they were driving down the road.

"Yeah. Oh my gosh thanks for reminding me. I'll go tomorrow after school." Casey said.

"Okay. We'll go together after school. Then I have to go to work." Derek said.

"Oh my God! Derek you got a job! Awesome! Where at?" Casey said excitedly.

"The place where Sam works at. What's it called?" Derek said.

"Oh you got a job at that sports goods store. That's awesome." Casey said.

"Yeah I know. It's really awesome getting to work with Sam." Derek said.

"Oh yeah speaking of Sam. Guess who his girlfriend is?" Casey asked.

"I don't know who?" Derek said.

"Der-ek! Guess!" Casey said.

"Um….. that blonde chick in Spanish?" Derek asked.

"NO! EMILY!" Casey screamed excitedly.

"Ow my ears! Wow I can't believe Sam didn't tell me. Oh well that's great I guess." Derek said sort of mad at Sam.

"Yeah I know. Now we can double date and do all kinds of stuff together." Casey said.

"Yeah and then we can like totally do our nails and watch like The Notebook." Derek said impersonating a girl.

"Shut up you know I love that movie." Casey said as she hit Derek on the arm.

"Ow! Man you're a killer. First my ears now my arm." Derek said. Casey slapped him on the arm again.

"I'm going to shut up now before my arm gets slapped off." Derek said.

"That would be good." Casey said. They pulled up once again and parked infront of their apartment. When they got inside Derek had a bag in his head.

"What's in the bag?" Casey asked when she saw it.

Derek pulled a blanket out of the bag. "A blanket for my darling. I picked it up before I came to Emily's."

"Good. I'm freezing and tired. Let's go to bed. I have to get up at like five thirty." Casey said. They both lie down on the floor and covered up with the blanket. Within minutes Casey drifted to sleep. Derek stayed up and watched her sleep. He knew his life was great. He had the girl of his dreams lying right beside him with his baby in her stomach. They may be young but this was every man's dream. Casey had Derek wrapped around her finger. She could get him to do anything for her. He loved her so much. He lay there continuing to watch her sleep then he fell asleep himself.

The next morning he woke up at six. He went to the bathroom to find Casey puking her heart out. He held her hair back and when she was finally done he asked if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just morning sickness. This is going to be happening a lot. Yay!" she said sarcastically.

"Babe just think. In like 8 months there is going to be a beautiful baby girl or a handsome baby boy in this house. It will all be worth it." He said as he flushed the toilet.

"Yeah I know. I really can't wait. I know we're young and all but it just feels so right." Casey said as she smiled at Derek. She loved the way he looked. Whether he had just gotten done getting ready or he had just gotten out of bed. He was always the most beautiful thing in her life. She thought he WAS her life.

"So we're going to go to school. After that we will go to the doctor and then I'll drop you off and go to work. Then when I get off of work we will get Sam's truck and pick up our furniture from the house. Is that good with you?" Derek asked pulling off his shirt.

"Yeah that's good. I just feel bad about you working and me just sitting on my butt doing nothing." Casey said.

"Casey you are pregnant. I would never exspect you to work. It's okay don't feel bad." Derek said slipping his pants off.

"Ok. Why are you stripping?" Casey asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Derek said. He knew Casey needed to take one now too. He knew she would have to take one with him. It was so hard to not have a smirk on his face.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to join you because I will never have time to get ready if I wait until you're done." Casey said and took off her shirt.

"Well that is certainly fine with me." Derek said. Casey knew what he was doing. She didn't care though. She loved the idea of showering with Derek. So the two stepped into the shower. Derek tried stuff with Casey but her being pregnant she didn't do anything back. They finished their shower and got out. Casey dried her hair and put on her clothes as did Derek.

"You look beautiful." Derek said when he saw Casey. She was wearing a pink tank top with a short sleeved sweater over it and a denim mini-skirt.

"Thanks!" Casey said excitedly.

Then they got their book-bags and everything they needed for school and got in the prince and began driving to school.


	5. How could she?

They arrived at school and got out of the car and walked inside

They arrived at school and got out of the car and walked inside

They arrived at school and got out of the car and walked inside. No one knew that they were dating or that Casey was pregnant as they thought. Everyone kept looking at them and laughing and commenting about them.

"What's up with everyone?" Casey asked Derek.

"I don't know. I'll find out thought. Hold on one sec." Derek said and walked over to Nathan, one of the people on the hockey team.

"Hey why is everyone talking and laughing at me and Casey?" Derek asked Nathan.

"Dude, Emily told everyone that you and Casey were dating and you knocked her up." Nathan said laughing.

"Listen man, nothing is funny. Yeah me and Casey are dating and yes she's PREGNANT. Don't every let me catch you laughing or saying I 'knocked her up' if you like the current arrangement of your face. Understand?" Derek said very angrily.

"S-sorry dude. I-I was j-just kidding. I-I d-didn't mean to o-offen you." Nathan said scared as crap.

"Good now go!" Derek said and pointed. Nathan ran away. Casey walked up to Derek then.

"What was that about? What happened?" Casey asked.

"Um Case I'm sorry but apparently Emily told everyone about us and you being pregnant. I'm sorry." Derek said. He could see Casey's face turn from curiousness to anger.

"Case don't do anything drastic." Derek said.

"Okay. I won't do anything TO drastic." She said and walked off to Emily. When she found her she cornered her.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL EVERYONE?" Casey screamed.

"Tell everyone what?" Emily said.

"DON'T EVEN FREAKING ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT." Casey screamed.

"Well Casey I told everyone because last night you left without even saying good-bye to me. After I let you stay in my house. You don't even care enough to say good-bye to me?" Emily said.

"THAT WAS NO FREAKING REASON TO TELL EVERYONE. I'M THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL. WHAT KIND OF DAMN FRIEND ARE YOU?" Casey screamed.

"First of all you weren't a good friend last night either. You haven't been a good friend ever. You know I like Derek and now you are going to have his baby?" Emily said.

"YOU ARE FREAKING DATING SAM NOW. I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU STARTED TO DATE SOMEONE I LIKED IF YOU LOVED THEM. I LOVE DEREK. I DON'T CARE ANYWAY. YOU ARE JUST A STUPID BITCH. DEREK WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU ANYWAY." Casey screamed.

"I was just dating Sam so I could have a boyfriend. I never really liked him." Emily said. Just then Sam walked up behind her.

"Y-you never really l-liked me?" Sam said and he ran away. Casey slapped Emily across the face and left her hand print there then she ran after Sam. But before she did she said. "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Sam wait up." Casey yelled down the hall just as Derek came up beside her. They finally caught up with Sam.

"Sam I'm sorry. She's just a jerk." Casey said.

"It's okay. I j-just thought s-she liked me." Sam said and he fell down on the ground and began to cry.

"Oh my God Sam what happened?" Derek said when he saw Sam breakdown.

"Well Emily and I got into a fight and she said she never really liked Sam." Casey said.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Derek asked. Sam only let about 3 tears fall then he stood up and walked away without saying anything to Derek or Casey.

"Well Emily said she told everyone because I didn't say bye to her last night. Then she said that I was a bad friend for dating you and being pregnant with your baby because I knew she likes you. I told her that she was dating Sam and then she said she was just dating him to have a boyfriend and that she never really liked him." Casey said.

"Oh my God. Sam must be crushed. Sam doesn't cry hardly at all. The only time I've ever seen him cry is when his grandma died. He must've really liked her." Derek said.

"Yeah I know. Well this sucks. Now everyone knows and we're the laughing stocks of the school." Casey said and sighed.

"Don't worry about that. I'll straighten the guys out. As for the girls you'll have to just pretend like they aren't there or something." Derek said.

"Yeah okay. Oh shit we're late for class." Casey said and began running to her class. She got to her class and sat down. Derek had a different class than her so she didn't have his comfort. Mid-way in the class Casey had to puke. She ran out of class and to the bathroom. The teacher sent her to the nurse when she came back.

"Hello Miss McDonald what brings you here today?" the nurse asked Casey.

"Well I don't know if you have heard but I'm pregnant and I had to vomit so I rushed out of class and did it. I tried to explain to the teacher but he told me to come to you." Casey said.

"Well Miss McDonald I know how you feel. I had my daughter when I was 17. Why don't you lie down for a while." The nurse said to Casey.

"Okay. Thanks." Casey said to the nurse.

Casey laid in the nurses office for about an hour and then she went back to class. The whole day she went through people laughing at her and mocking her. She hated it. But she got through the day and when the last bell rung she climbed into the prince and drove away.


	6. It's A?

"So how did your day go?" Derek asked as he and Casey drove down the road.

"My day went absolutely perfect." Casey said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Yeah we are probably going to go through hell until we graduate." Derek said.

"Grrreat!" Casey said sarcastically again.

"You're so cute when you're sarcastic." Derek said and smirked.

"Shut up and drive." Casey said and slapped him. They drove to the doctor and got out and went inside. They had to wait like a half an hour before the nurse finally called them into a room.

"McDonald?" the nurse called. Casey and Derek followed the nurse into a small room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said and then walked out of the room.

"This room is incredibly small." Derek said.

"Derek it's a doctor's office. It's not supposed to be big." Casey said. They sat there talking and just flirting for about ten minutes. Stealing kisses from each other often. Then finally the doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss McDonald, Mr. Venturi. Let's see." The doctor said taking out his clipboard and looking at it. "Aah so we are here for a check-up?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I wanna see how this little guy or girl is doing." Casey said.

"Okay let's see here." The doctor said and then he checked Casey. "I will be back shortly." He said and walked out the door.

"Well that was interesting." Derek said.

"Yeah I know." Casey said awkwardly.

"You know what you want to name it?" Derek asked.

"Well if it's a boy Andrew and if it's a girl then Andrea. You like?" She asked.

"Yeah I love those names. Whatever you want though." Derek said and he kissed her on the lips and rubbed her belly. Then the doctor walked in and he quickly backed away and Casey blushed.

"Well Miss McDonald it looks like you are about 3 months along so I might as well go ahead and do an ultrasound while you are here. Is that alright with you?" The doctor said.

"YES!" Casey screamed excitedly.

"Ha ha I thought so. Ok let's get to it." The doctor said and Casey layed on a table and he squirted the jelly stuff and moved a black thing around her belly. "Well there it is." The doctor said.

"Aaawwww….." Casey said. She began to cry.

"So what is it a boy or girl?" Derek asked.

"Mr. Venturi you are going to be having a baby daughter in 6 months." The doctor said. This made Casey burst into tears and Derek, who doesn't do tears, even shed a few. The doctor cleaned off her belly and gave her the pictures. She stuffed them into her purse and they got into the prince. Derek dropped Casey off and he went to work. Casey just laid down and went to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, ok I know that was reeeeeaaaallllyyyy short! But I just wanted to get the ultrasound done with and give away the sex of the baby. I promise I will try to make chapters more lengthy in the future. Thanks for reading! Please review if you can. DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	7. Sorry Smarti

Casey woke up around 7 oclock. She knew Derek got of at 7 and would be there in a few minutes. She quickly got up and got dressed. Getting the furniture from their old house was going to be incredibly awkward. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti didn't even know what was happening. She dreaded going but she knew that she would get through it and when it was over it she would no longer have an empty apartment. She put on a pink sundress and sat on the couch and waited for Derek to come home.

"Hello sweetness I'm home." Derek said as he walked through the door.

"Hey you ready to go now or not?" Casey asked.

"Well ok then. I walk in the door and I'm right back out again. But ok let's get it over with." Derek said and turned around and walked out the door holding Casey's hand. They once again got into the prince and drove to their old house.

"Hey Casey and Smerek!" Marti screamed as she opened the door.

"Hey Smarti." Derek said as he picked up Marti and hugged her tightly. Derek didn't miss much of anything in this house. He always wanted to live on his own. But he did miss Marti so much it hurt. He loved Marti. She and Casey were the two most important people in his life.

"Hey D. Where ya' been?" Edwin asked as he came down the steps.

"Well I guess we better tell 'em now?" Derek asked looking at Casey. She nodded then called Lizzie downstairs. Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin sat on the couch and Derek and Casey stood infront of them.

"Ok well Liz, Ed, Smarti. I really don't know how to say this. Well...me and Casey are kind of...moving out." Derek said.

"Ha Derek that's funny. No really what's up?" Edwin asked and all three children began laughing.

"Ummm... guys we're serious. Me and Derek have been sort or dating for like 3 months now and I'm pregnant. George kind of kicked us out. I'm sorry you guys have to deal with all of this." Casey said.

"B-but S-smerek you can't l-leave. N-no y-you just c-cant!" Marti screamed and ran into Derek's arms.

"Casey you're leaving? What how could you be pregnant? How could George kick you out?" Lizzie said in shock. Edwin really didn't say anything.

"Guys we're so sorry. We sort of have to if we want to keep this baby. I'm really really sorry again." Casey said. Lizzie grabbed on to her then. Edwin just sat on the couch in shock, really. Marti continued to hug Derek tightly.

Derek picked Marti up and sat down on his chair with her on his lap. "Listen Smarti, you can come visit us all the time. Especially when the baby comes because it will have the best aunt in the world." Derek said and that made Marti smile slightly.

"Will you still love me? Even if you have a baby?" Marti asked.

"Of course Smarti. I will always and forever love you." Derek said and hugged Marti.

"Ok Smerek but you know I'm really gonna miss you?" Marti said.

"I'm gonna miss you more than you know Marti but things happen." Derek said.

"Well you guys again I'm sooooo sooooo sorry. I know I keep saying that but I feel it's needed. Derek we need to start." Casey said and they walked up stairs and began loading furniture into the truck they had rented. When they finally got all of the furniture loaded they said there goodbyes and drove home. While at home Marti cried herself to sleep.

**Yes I know I keep saying chapter's will be longer and they never do. Well I guess they might just stay short. Lol. this story is moving rrrreeeeaaalllly slow. I'm sorry for that and I will try to speed it up. I know I feel bad for Marti but if I wanted the story to be realistic I had to make her sad because I know that she would be if it actually happened. Anyway thanks for reading and please reveiw if possible. DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	8. Now a VERY pregnant Casey

Casey and Derek unloaded and positioned everything in their apartment until they were both happy with it. They decided to keep Derek's bed because they would have a slight problem sleeping in Casey's tiny bed. They of course too all of the furniture out of both their rooms. Sam found a table and chairs at a yard sale for their kitchen. They pretty much had everything they needed. Except they didn't have a t.v. or a couch.

"Casey i'm going to die without tv." Derek complained.

"You won't die. I promise we will get one just as soon as we can ok hunny?" Casey said pretending to talk to a four year old.

"Ugh fine!" Derek said and crossed his arms.

"You know you've got other entertainment than television right?" Casey asked and winked at him. Derek just sat there excitedly thinking he was about to get a good suprise but instead Casey just turned around and walked into the kitchen. Derek sat on the couch dissapointed.

"Derek it's like 12 oclock at night on a school night! I have to have sleep if I want to not fail." Casey exsclaimes when she looked at the clock.

"Calm yourself. We're going to bed right now." Derek said and he and Casey walked into their bedroom. Derek pulled his shirt off and Casey stared in admiration at his abs.

"Looking at my beautiful abs are we?" Derek said noticing Casey's stair. Casey blushed and he just laughed a little. Derek continued and pulled his pants off. Then Casey picked his shirt and pants up off the floor where she knew he would have left them and walked into the bathroom to change. She came back out in one of Derek's t-shirts.

"Who said you could wear my clothes and be so sexy in them?" Derek asked.

"Well thank you but we really need to go to sleep. No more time for compliments." Casey said.

"But you don't want to compliment my abs or stare at them anymore?" Derek joked. Casey blushed some more. Casey turned out the light and went to sleep. The next few months went by fast and Casey was already 6 months pregnant and boy could you tell it. She had a huge belly for just one baby. It was now summer break so she didn't have the stress of school anymore.

"Hey Casey I'm home!" Derek yelled as he came home from work to their apartment.

"Ugh shut the door it's soooo hot in here." Casey complained when Derek opened the door. Casey kept the house freezing all the time. It was pretty hot but not hot enough to make it 30 below in the house. Derek was cold all the time but didn't say anything because of the fear or making Casey mad.

"Sorry babe." Derek said as he sat down beside her.

"Oooowww!" Casey said in pain.

"What? What's wrong? What's happening. Are you in labor?" Derek asked freaking out.

"No the baby just kicked really hard and she still is. Here feel." Casey said as she chuckled at Derek's outburst and put his hand on her belly.

"Whoa that's amazing." Derek said as he felt the baby kicking.

"Hello baby girl. I can't wait to see you in three months. I love you." Derek cooed as he rubbed Casey's belly. Casey admired how great Derek was. She knew he would be a good father because of how he was with Marti.

"Yeah well I can't wait more than anything to get her out of me. I can't wait to see her and she's giving me hell with all this pain." Casey said and Derek smiled.

"So have we decided? We are going to name here Andrea right?" Derek asked.

"If that's okay with you." Casey said.

"Fine with me. Well now I can actually call her something other than baby girl." Derek said and laughed. He couldn't wait to be a daddy. He had always secretly dreamed of having a daughter with Casey. It could have held off a little longer but he couldn't be more happy.


	9. Shopping!

It was Saturday and Casey had been begging Derek to take her shopping for baby stuff so he decided he would do it today.

"Come on hurry! Get up we have to go baby shopping!" Casey said as she shook Derek.

"Casey what time is it?" Derek asked ha.lf asleep

"Um that's not important just get up!" Casey yelled.

"Casey?" Derek said sternly.

"Ugh ok fine it's nine but we have to leave at ten so get your butt up!" Casey yelled. Derek sat up in the bed.

"I'll get up on one condition." Derek said and smirked.

"Ok what?" Casey said scared of what he would answer.

"You have to take a shower with me." Derek said.

"Der-ek no! I'm pregnant and don't look hot! Now you go take a shower BY YOURSELF now mister and no but's" Casey said seriously.

"Ok ok." Derek said and went and climbed into the shower. Casey got dressed in her best maternity outfit she could find and sat down on the new couch and t**urned **on the new t.v. she had bough as a suprise for D**erek. **

"Casey where are you?" Derek asked as he walked out of their room fully dre.ssed and ready to go.

"Why are yo...OH MY LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT TV!!" Derek said when he saw the t.v.

"Suprise!" Casey yelled and he ran over and kissed her.

"Thank you so much Casey. You are officialy the best girl friend ever!" Derek said and he sat down and turned on a hockey game.

"Not so fast. We still have to go shopping." Casey said. Derek sighed but didn't complain. They drove to baby depot.

"Ok so first we need to find cribs. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my dad sent us some money when he found out what happened." Casey said while she and Derek began looking for the cribs.

"Oh that's nice how much did he send?" Derek asked.

"Uh like 500 grand." Casey said.

"Oh my gosh. Casey that's great!" Derek said.

"Yeah now you don't have to work for a little while. You can work again like when Andrea's 1 or something." Casey said.

"Ahhh yes! No more work music to my ears." Derek said and smiled from ear to ear.

"But there is one thing we have to do." Casey said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"When the baby is born we have to go visit my dad." Casey said knowing Derek absolutely hated visiting people.

"Ugh ok I guess if we have to. It's the least we can do." Derek said.

"Oooh I found them!" Casey yelped at she saw the cribs. They walked up and down the aisles what seemed like a hundred times to Derek then Casey found the one she wanted. They continued this on the changing tables, the clothes, the bottles, the bibs and everything she needed. When they finally got everthing they needed they were both exhausted.

"I have never been so tired in my life." Casey said as she got into the prince. It was jam packed full we baby stuff.The backseat was full up to the point where Derek could see just enough and the truck was not closed but was tied down with a bungee cord.

"Me neither." Derek said as he started the car. They were driving down the road when they passed Sam's house. Casey suggested they check up on him and see how he was doing. They pulled in the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Hi! Is Sam here?" Casey asked as Sam's mom answered the door. She looked at Casey very strangley seeing her very pregnant belly but called Sam down. Casey and Derek could tell Sam was not doing very well. He had black circles under his eyes like he had not been sleeping very well. His eyes were very red and puffy like he had been crying.

"Hey D. Hey Casey." Sam said when he came down the stairs.

"Hey Sam. Derek and I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie or something." Casey said. Derek looked at her in a 'we do?' way.

"Uh...sure...let me go get ready. I'll be back in a few." Sam said and ran up the stairs to get ready. Casey and Derek sat on Sam's couch and waited.

"Oh my gosh he looks so bad." Casey said as they waited.

"I know. I have never seen him like this." Derek said. Sam walked downstairs and they walked outside.

"Uhhh... I forgot we kind of are loaded. You mind if we take your car?" Casey asked Sam when she saw that she had forgotten there was absolutely no room in the car.

"Yeah that's fine." Sam said and they all piled into his car. Casey got shotgun and Derek rode in the back.

"So Sam how've you been?" Derek asked concerened about Sam.

"I've been okay I guess. Emily has tried to call me but I won't answer. I just can't beleive she did that." Sam said.

"Yeah we can't either." Derek said.

"Anyway let's forget about the bitch and just have fun. So Case how far along are you?" Sam asked.

"Six months almost seven." Casey said.

"Wow. Seeing as though you bought the whole baby story I'm guessing your excited?" Sam said.

"Yeah we are both extremely excited." Derek said.

"So is it a boy or a girl and what are you going to name it?" Sam asked.

"It's a girl and her name is going to be Andrea." Casey said excitedly.

"I like that name." Sam said. They continued talking about the baby until they got to the movies. They decided to see 'The Strangers'. They bought there tickets and were in line for popcorn when Casey spotted someone she really didn't want to. Emily.

**Sort of a cliffhanger there... oohhh I wonder what's gonna happen... dun dun dun...lol. Anyway I know I made Sam seem sort of depressed and then jump back to happiness so I'm sorry for that. As always thanks for reading and r&r if possible! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	10. Big fights!

Emily stared Casey straight in the face. Derek and Sam didn't notice her. Emily walked up to Casey.

"What the hell do you want?" Casey asked infuriated. Emily glared at her for a second and then spoke.

"What the hell do YOU want?" Emily said.

"Uh news flash you walked up to me." Casey said getting even more angry and irritated.

"Yeah well...maybe I wasn't walking up to you. If you hadn't said anything to me then this never would have started." Emily said and glared at Casey again. Before Casey could say anything else Emily punched her jaw. Casey let out a yelp and Derek and Sam turned around. Derek ran to Casey when she fell to the ground. Emily just stood there smiling. Sam walked up to her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU**'**RE DOING? SHE'S PREGNANT YOU KNOW. OH YEAH OF COURSE YOU KNOW BECAUSE YOU TOLD EVERYONE AT **S**CHOOL! NOW YOU COME AND PUNCH CASEY? HELL CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?" Sam screamed into Emily's ears.

"Oh come on baby you know you love me. You can't seriously be mad at me for giving the slut what she deserves can you?" Emily said and she held Sam's face in her hands. Sam slapped them away.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU. I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY HATE YOUR GUTS. CASEY IS NOT A SLUT YOU IDIOT. SHE IS A WAAAAYYY BETTER PERSON THAN YOU. CASEY DID NOT DESERVE WHAT YOU JUST DID. I SWARE YOU BETTER JUST WALK AWAY BITCH. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT GIRLS BUT IF YOU WERE A GUY YOU WOULD BE BREATHING THROUGH A TUBE RIGHT NOW. WHAT IF YOU HURT HER BABY? HUH DID THAT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND? YOU COULD BE A MURDERER." Sam screamed his face bright red with anger. Emily did not say anything. She ran out the door and was out of the parking lot before anybody could do anything. Casey had passed out and Derek had called 911 while Sam and Emily were talking.

"Casey come on baby wake up. Don't do this to me please." Derek cried holding Casey in his arms.

"D I think she's going to be ok. She's just passed out." Sam said trying to comfort Derek. The ambulance pulled up and loaded Casey in it. Derek rode with Casey on the ambulance and Sam got in his car and followed. They got to the hospital and the doctor checked Casey.

"Derek may I speak to you please." The doctor said to Derek as he came into the waiting room. Derek had been waiting anxiously and scared for a half an hour. Derek nodded and the doctor led him to a room where they sat down.

"Well Mr. Venturi I am glad to tell you that Casey is fine. She should wake up any time now. When she got punched it hit her just in the right spot to make her pass out." the doctor said. Derek let out a sigh of releif.

"And the baby it's ok isn't it?" Derek asked.

"Yes Mr. Venturi we did an ultraa sound and it is just as healthy as ever." the doctor said and Derek again sighed in releif. The doctor led him to the room where Casey was and he sat there in the chair and fell asleep forgetting about Sam in the waiting room. Luckily the doctor came and told Sam and he too went to Casey's room and sat down. Derek slept and Casey continued to be passed out. It began to get late so Sam left a note and went home. About and hour later Casey woke up. Derek woke up and saw that she was awake.

"Oh thank God Casey. You're ok!" Derek said and he ran and hugged Casey.

"Whoa what happened? Last thing I remember is Emily punching me." Casey said rubbing her head as it ached.

"Well Emily hit you pretty hard and it made you pass out. Sam was here but he left looks like." Derek said as he picked up the note.

"Oh my gosh is the baby alright?" Casey exsclaimed.

"Yes the baby is absolutely fine." Derek said and rubbed Casey's head.

**Whoa I know. That was a bit suprising but I just wanted to add drama to the story. I really don't know if you can pass out if someone hits you so hard but I was just assuming. Like always thanks for reading. Review please! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	11. Totally Happy!

Casey is now about 8 and half months pregnant. Mood swings, Irritability, and weird craving were taking over completely. Casey was extemely uncomfortable and extremely big. she was due in about two weeks and she couldn't wait to see her baby girl, Andrea. Derek felt the exact same way. He was so happy and anxious. Derek had been planning a suprise baby shower for about a month. Sam, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, and some of Casey and Derek's other friends but of course not Emily were going to be there. George refused to come because he was so mad still. Nora never wanted Casey and Derek to move out but she could not do anything about it. So she was happy and excited to come. Derek had it all planned. Nora, Lizzie, and Marti would take Casey out to buy last minute necessities for the baby while Derek, Sam, and Edwin prepared everything and the guest came. Then when Nora, Lizzie, and Marti brought Casey back they would do the normal suprise drill. Jump out and say suprise.

"Oh Casey your mother and your two sisters are here." Derek called from the door. Casey was getting ready.

"Be there in just a minute guys." Casey replied.

"Ok so you know the drill right?" Derek asked and all three girls nodded. Casey finally got ready and the four girls left on a shopping spree. About ten minutes later Sam arrived with Derek. They began setting everything up and within an hour they were done. It looked just like Derek thought Casey would want it to. Guest started arriving and within 20 minutes of the time Casey was supposed to come home they were all there.

Casey, Lizzie, Nora, and Marti returned to the apartment loaded down with diapers, baby wipes, baby food, and a whole lot of other stuff. They walked in the door and everyone jumped out and yelled suprise.

"Oh my gosh Derek! I've always wanted a suprise something" Casey said excited and she kissed Derek. "Ouch" she yelped.

"What? What wrong? Anything?" Derek asked.

"No just kicking again. It's okay! I guess the baby was just excited too!" Casey exclaimed.

"Ok" Derek said and they began with a game. They played about 3 baby related games and then it was time for presents. Casey had presents galore she began opening them. About half way into opening she looked down to find water below her. No one was paying attention to her because they were talking among themselves.

"Umm guys?" Casey said. "Guys?" Casey said louder. "HELLO?" Casey screamed. Everyone looked at her then. "It's time." She said. Everyone began scrambling around.

"OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH." Derek said as he freaked out.

"OKAY LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I WANT EVERYONE WHO IS NOW IN THE FAMILY OR SAM TO LEAVE IMMEDIATLEY. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE." Nora screamed and everyone did as she said. Within seconds the only people who reamained were Casey, Derek, Sam, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti.

"Alright you guys. Me, Derek, Casey and Lizzie will ride with Derek. Edwin and Marti will ride with Sam." Nora said.

"OOOOWWWW. HURRY THE FREAK UP. IM IN PAIN LIKE HELL!" Casey yelled and everyone did what Nora told them to and they were at the hospital within minutes.

"Hello. My daughter is in labor. She's about 2 weeks early. Her name is Casey McDonald." Nora said to the nurse. The nurse said something into the phoned and nurse came flying around the corner and put Casey in a wheelchair and wheeled her to a room. Derek and Nora went with Casey. Sam, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti stayed outside.

"Owwww freak. Damn this hurts like hell!" Casey screamed as she lie in the bed.

"Oh I know sweetie I've done it twice." Nora said.

"And I'm sooooo sorry for that. OOOWWWWWW!! NEED. DRUGS. NOW!!" Casey screamed. The doctor came in.

"Okay let's check and see how far along we are." the doctor said and checked Casey. "Ok looks like we're 5 cents dialated. That means your half way there." the doctor said and Casey sighed.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN DRUGS NOW!!" Casey screamed.

"Ok Ok Miss McDonald. I will send a nurse in to do it right now." the doctor said and it happened within minutes Casey was in less pain but still hurting alot!

"Well that helped a bit. It still hurts like heck though!" Casey said. About and hour went by and it was finally time for Casey to push. Derek grabbed Casey's hand and she squeezed it tight as crap.

"Ok Casey. You need to push and breathe." the doctor said. Casey pushed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed and squeezed Derek's hand so much he was about to cry.

"Ok Casey. One more time! Push!" the doctor said. Casey pushed and immediatley heard crying. Derek cut the umbilical cord and the doctors cleaned her off. Casey passed out into a deep sleep.

Casey woke up to see Derek holding a tiny baby with a pink onsie on.

"Give me our baby and no one get's hurt." Casey said. Derek laughed and handed her the baby.

"Hello Andrea. You are so beautiful. You have your daddy's eyes and mommy's hair." Casey said running her fingers through Andreas soft hair.

"Thanks you so much Derek." Casey said as Derek kissed her.

"No thank you for bringing this miracle into the world." Derek said and kissed Casey again. The family who was waiting outside came in and saw Andrea and passed her around 'oooohhhhhing' and 'aaaawwwwing'. Casey looked at her beautiful daughter then at her beautiful husband. Those two people right in that room meant more to her than life. She was totally happy.

**Alright well that's the end. There will most definetley be a sequel VERY soon! Thanks for reading my story and tell me how you liked it! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


End file.
